


Лишь пыль

by WTF Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [30]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 06:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Women%202019
Summary: Здесь всё расточительно, к чему она привыкла, что считала обычным. Особенно — быть собой.





	Лишь пыль

Песок как пыль, сколько ни скреби, до тёмного, влажного не доберешься. Чтобы делать с детьми куличики в пластиковых формочках, Вера поливает его водой. Это расточительно. Ей плевать. Здесь всё расточительно, к чему она привыкла, что считала обычным. Особенно — быть собой.

Она злится. Нельзя, нельзя, нельзя. Непокрытая голова, открытые руки, платье без дурацких, как заношенные отцовские треники, нижних штанов. Нельзя громко говорить, смеяться, выходить к гостям-мужчинам, пропускать намаз, не принимать обрыдших родственников. Особенно мать Мурада. С морщинами вокруг губ, от которых рот похож на куриную гузку, с глазами-углями, прожигающими насквозь.

Женская потребность, желание тела — они ещё ищут удовольствие друг в друге. Иногда получается забыть о том, где они, спрятаться в коконе близости, и тогда становится хорошо, почти как раньше.

Вера мечтает вернуться, туда, откуда она хотела сбежать. Уехать от того, к кому она была готова идти босиком за край света.

Ей некуда возвращаться, ни там, ни здесь.

 

Мурад не знает, что ей нужно.

— Что с тобой, брат? — качает головой Мустафа. Мурад знает, что он спрашивает на самом деле: ты взял в жёны сумасшедшую? Она забыла свое место? Ты не знаешь, как воспитывать жену?

Но он не хочет её воспитывать. Он любит Веру такой, какая она была, со сверкающими от счастья глазами, звонким хрустальным смехом. В обложке с документами спрятано её фото: утреннее солнце за спиной, блестящее море, кованая ограда балкона, верхушки пальм, порванные на коленках джинсы, руки в браслетах лениво перебирают струны. Вьющиеся локоны тяжело падают на грудь и гитарный гриф.

Он позволяет Вере так много, как не позволялось, должно быть, во всей стране никому и никогда. Пропускать намазы, кормить детей в Рамадан до заката, одевать девочек в штаны и ходить с неприкрытой головой при сыне.

Мурад отказался от второй жены, оскорбив отца той девушки и своего. Он пускает в дом учителей и не всегда — родственников.   
Скоро у него не останется никого, кроме Веры. Но иногда ему хочется, чтобы и Веры — не было.

 

Песок темнеет от воды. Набухает, тяжелеет. Карим визжит от восторга, зарываясь в него пальцами. А следом — Ирада от обиды, когда он высоко поднимает руки, разбрасывая песок вокруг. Вера ругается и смеётся. Белый хиджаб развевается от ветра. Мурад раскрывает объятья, и дети бегут к нему обниматься.

Вера остаётся на месте.


End file.
